


What You've Been Missing

by philkasfeels



Series: Philkas Oneshots [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Post Finale, Snowball Fight, Stomach Ache, painfully fluffy fluff, piggy back rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philkasfeels/pseuds/philkasfeels
Summary: Set after the finale, sometime in the winter.Lukas shows Philip just what he missed by living in the city.





	

“C’mon babe, I promise it isn’t as cold outside as it looks!” Lukas silently begged that Philip would give in to his relentless pestering and finally come explore the snowy farm with him. 

Philip, a city boy, was not used to seeing so much undisturbed snow. In the city, people ruined the snow as it fell, rushing through the winter wonderland as they hurried off to wherever they needed to be. But in the country, the blankets of snow covered the usual dirt and created a serene scene for the two boys.

“But instead of going outside where it’s COLD, we could stay inside and warm each other up, doesn’t that sound more fun to you?” Philip held his ground on the stoop of his new home, refusing to let the cold air touch him.

“Just five minutes? If you really want to come back inside then, we can spend the rest of the day watching movies and cuddling, I promise.” Lukas let his lower lip droop as he pulled out all the stops, determined to show Philip just what the city couldn’t give him.

Philip sighed, releasing Lukas’s hand only to throw on another coat and grab gloves and a beanie, bundling up against the elements. When he was properly ready to be frozen, he sighed and let himself be dragged outside. 

“Five minutes, and I get to pick which movie we watch tonight.” Philip smirked, letting his lips ghost across Lukas’s rapidly reddening cheeks, whether it be from the cold or simply being in the presence of Philip, he would never say.

“Fine, but if we end up staying for more, I get to pick the movie AND you have to kiss me.” Lukas grinned, already happy that he had gotten his way and that they were about to make winter memories.

“You idiot,” Philip grinned, squeezing Lukas’s hand as they trudged towards the space behind the barn, “I kiss you all the time already how is that a reward?” To prove his point, he stopped in his path, turning to the blonde at his side and planted a soft kiss on his chapped lips.

Lukas giggled, bumping his shoulder as they picked up the pace again, “Just really like kissing you I guess, good thing you’re stuck with me.” He clasped their hands tighter, finally stopping when he found a decent sized patch of snow.

“Ok, this is it, I think you’re ready to see what our winter has to offer.” 

“What is? I don’t see anyth-” Philip gasped as a packed ball of snow hit him squarely in the back, whirling around to see a sheepish Lukas backing up slowly, his hands over his head.

“I thought I could show a certain city boy the upsides to living out here in the country, and what better way to do that than to beat him in a snowball fight?” Lukas smirked, bending down to pick up more snow, already forming it into a ball shape.

Philip grinned, “Oh, so that’s how you want to play it? You’re so on.” He bent down, thankful that he had thought to put on gloves, and began to make a snowball. Just as he stood up however, another burst of snow hit him, this time on the leg.

“Lukas!” Philip yelled, though his smile never dimmed, “C’mon let me have a try before you pelt me to death with snow.”

Lukas’s only response was to continue making more snowballs, grunting when he was hit in the back of the neck with a ball of ice. 

“Dude! You gotta make them softer or you’re going to kill me.” Lukas grumbled, wincing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Or I could play nurse when we got back inside?” Philips’s eyes darkened as he stepped closer to his snow-covered boyfriend, already done with the snowy activities as he pictured ways to warm his boy back up. “I could help make you feel better.”

“Yeah, would you?” Lukas bit his lip, noticing that Philip had dropped his remaining snowball as he walked over, his need for the blonde overpowering his desire to win at a competition. “What would you do to nurse me back to health?”

Just as Philip opened his mouth to answer, Lukas pelted him with a barrage of snowballs, only stopping when his pile was no more and his target was no longer in sight.

Philip, shocked at the speed of the assault, dropped to the ground to hide from the freezing balls hitting his body everywhere. Once he was on the cold ground, he waited for Lukas to be done, so he could force him to carry him back inside.

Lukas walked over to Philip, crouching above the ground so as to keep his pants dry, something Philip had failed at. “Hey babe? I was just wondering if your stomach hurt?”

“Why would my stomach hurt it’s just sno-oh.” Suddenly, Philip turned as red as the flannel wrapped around his boyfriend, thinking back to the first time the two had this conversation.

“Cuz like you know, I did hit you pretty hard… and I’m pretty sure you’re in love with me.” Lukas smirked, reaching out a hand to help Philip up.

Philip however, took the opportunity to pull Lukas down with him, pinning him onto the snowy blanket below his head. “I guess it does you loser, but you didn’t have to drag me all the way out here just to get me to say I love you.”

Lukas blushed, craning his head to close the distance between the two mouths, warm puffs of air filling the space that his lips couldn’t reach. “Let’s go back inside, I’ll let you pick the movie even though I won the bet fair and square, because I’m such a good boyfriend.”

Philip rolled his eyes playfully, standing up and shaking the snow from his rapidly dampening clothing. “How about you carry me back to the house as an apology for giving me pneumonia and I’ll think about letting you stay with me.”

Lukas simply turned around and knelt slightly, bracing himself as Philip jumped on his back. “Anything for my princess,” Lukas smiled as he felt Philip kiss his neck, hurrying back to the main house to reap the rewards of his victory.

 

Later that evening, after the two had changed into dry clothes and snuggled below a mountain of blankets, Lukas glanced down at Philip, watching the colors of the TV screen illuminate his face from where he laid on his chest. He leaned down briefly to kiss his forehead before moving them into a reclined position, feeling the effects of running in the snow as the energy drained from his body. Philip clenched their hands together between their bodies as he drifted off, a content smile on his face as he laid on the boy he loved.

 

When Gabe and Helen arrived home from their dancing lesson in the early hours of the morning, Gabe walked into the living room to turn off the TV, turning to call to Helen and ask her where their son was. However, he stopped in his tracks and softly called for Helen to bring the camera when he saw the two boys sleeping together on the couch, Philip’s hand over Lukas’s heart and Lukas’s arms encircling his body as they dreamed together, safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I'll be posting fluffy oneshots as I think of ideas, but feel free to leave me suggestions as well!


End file.
